


Wrong Size

by Penguinop



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, De-Aged!Scott, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinop/pseuds/Penguinop
Summary: After a suit malfunction, Scott Lang, also known as Ant Man, is deaged to about eight years of age, and Hope van Dyne, aka the Wasp, has to take care of him until Hank Pym can fix it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw Ant Man and the Wasp and it was amazing! So I came up with some garbage real fast. Yay. Anyway, there might be spoilers if I decide to continue it, but I guess we'll see. Oh, and this story takes place assuming that there is some sort of time gap between the end of the movie and the mid-credit scene.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything related.

Hope groaned as she woke up, lying in a pool of rubble. She sat up and rubbed her head, the events of a few hours ago a blur. She remembered some crazed lunatic rambling on about something while firing off a gun at random. A bullet had hit Scott’s regulator and caused him to shrink, an explosion, and then...blank.

As she regained her senses, Hope became aware of a piercing noise: a child crying. She was on her feet in an instant, following the noise to its source. What Hope found shocked her.

It was a child, as she had suspected, of about seven or eight years of age. He had dark brown, almost black hair, green eyes, and, oddly enough, was wearing the Ant Man suit. The boy looked up at her approach, bottom lip trembling uncontrollably.

“Who are you? Where am I? What am I wearing? Where are my mom and dad?” he asked, shooting off questions rapidly.

“Shh, shh,” Hope said, moving over to comfort him, “it’s okay. We’ll figure this out.”

She sat down beside him and put an arm over his shaking shoulders. “Let’s start with this, my name is Hope van Dyne. What’s yours?” she asked, smiling.

“Scott Lang.”

Hope’s eyes widened. Now that she thought about it, she never actually saw Scott shrink completely. His suit must of caused him to to regress to the age that corresponded with his size. Funnily enough, the thought of a grown man being turned into a child didn’t seem all that outlandish.

“That’s a nice name,” she complimented, still smiling. Scott knuckled away the tears in his eyes and sniffed.

“Really?”

“Definitely.”

Scott leaned against Hope as his sobs subsided, and after a few minutes of her warm embrace, was asleep. Hope picked up the sleeping boy and activated her wings, zooming off into the morning sky.

She touched down outside her parents’ house about an hour later. Hope deactivated her helmet as she walked up the steps, balancing Scott on her hip. She opened up a panel on the door that was actually an iris scanner and stared into it. The scanner beeped and the door opened.

Hank Pym was snoozing peacefully in a chair when Hope walked into the main room. She set Scott’s sleeping form on the couch and moved over to Hank.

Hope grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little, causing the man to blearily open his eyes.

“Hope? What’s wrong?” he asked.

"Well, you see,” Hope replied, “Scott had an accident.”

Hank sighed in irritation. “What did he do now?”

“Actually, it wasn’t his fault.”

“Well there’s a surprise.”

“Dad, this is serious,” Hope told him. Her father might be a genius, but he could be the most annoying person on the planet.

“Alright, alright,” Hank said, “Just tell me what happened.”

So Hope told him about the crazed man, and how Scott’s regulator had been damaged, and how he had deaged to the age of about eight years. Hank rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Interesting,” he said, then, almost as a side thought, “Where is he, anyway?”

“On the couch,” Hope answered.

“Well, let’s take a look then, shall we?” Hank said as he stood, stretching. He walked over to where Scott lay sleeping. His eyes widened at the sight of him.

“Incredible,” he muttered, leaning over Scott. He gently unclipped the belt and lifted it up. Upon closer inspection, Hank could clearly see where the bullet had hit the regulator. It was cracked and sparking dangerously, and it was a miracle the piece of machinery hadn’t burned down the house already.

“So, can you fix him?” Hope asked anxiously.

“Yeah, I can fix him, but it’ll take a few days. Do you think you can take care of little Scott for that long?”

Hope looked down at Scott, then back at Hank, nodding.

“Of course, how hard could it be?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people apparently like this, so I made a second chapter, so, yeah, enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer:I don't own any of Marvel

Hope quietly stalked down the hallway, careful not to make a noise. Moving from room to room, she quickly investigated each one. Unknown to her, someone silently followed her...or so he thought.

As the small individual came closer, he failed to notice Hope slow her pace, ever so slightly. Then, suddenly, she whipped around and grabbed him, holding his form in the air.

“Gotcha!” she exclaimed. The figure, who was actually the eight year old Scott Lang, squealed in delight, despite having lost the game the two had been playing. In fact, he had lost several times in a row, but he was simply having too much fun to realize.

Hope couldn’t help but admit to herself that she was having fun too, even though she was technically playing with a grown man. To be fair, though, it was rare Scott ever acted mature, even as an adult. Hope had actually grown to like his joking attitude. It made him fun to be around. She was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts by Scott’s voice.

“You got me again!” he said happily, clapping his hands. Hope responded by tickling the boy’s belly before hoisting him up onto her shoulders. She walked into the main room and set Scott down on the couch. Hope herself then sat beside him.

“So, what fo you want to do now?” she inquired. Scott thought for a moment.

“Can we watch T.V.?” he asked. Hope nodded.

“Of course! What do you want to watch?”

“Do you have Star Trek?”

Hope nearly choked. Star Trek? Of all the things she suspected of Scott, she never would had expected him to be geek.

“I’m sure we do,” she told him, “Wait here while I go find it.”

“Okay!”

Hope stood up and walked out. She was very well aware that she didn’t have to dust off her father’s VHS collection to watch something as old as Star Trek, but, currently, Scott was living in a different time, and it was definitely best not to show him humankind’s latest achievements. It suddenly occurred to Hope that she didn’t know what year Scott was born, and made a mental note to get to know Scott better.

She returned a few minutes later with a random episode of Star Trek: The Original Series and popped it into the VHS player. Hope then sat down next to Scott, who leaned against her. Soon, the familiar monologue began to play.

“Space. The Final Frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise.”

“So, who’s your favorite character?” Hope asked. She honestly didn’t know much about the franchise, but was still curious.

“Bones,” Scott answered.

“Not...Captain Kirk?” she wondered aloud. It took her a few seconds to remember the name. Scott shook his head.

“No. I like him, but Bones is funnier.”

She nodded in understanding. Scott was naturally humorous as an adult and as a child, so that seemed just up his alley.

As the boy’s attention became became more directed to the television, Hope settled down and leaned her head back, anticipating some of the sleep she missed the night before.

<><><><><><><>

Janet van Dyne hadn’t seen much of Scott since his transformation. She of course had introduced herself, and had seen him a few times after, mostly playing with Hope, who seemed to be enjoying herself. Even from the few encounters she had with the boy, Janet was quite fond of him, and could easily tell Hope was, too.

As far as Janet knew, Hank had only seen Scott once to introduce himself before retreating back to his lab to attempt to fix Scott’s regulator. After wandering into the living room with nothing to do and finding the currently inseparable duo of Scott and Hope watching Star Trek, Janet had seen an opportunity to get Hank out of the lab. He always loved a good Star Trek binge.

She found Hank hunched over Scott’s broken regulator. He was so concentrated in his work, he failed to notice Janet walk in until she tapped his shoulder. Startled, he jolted out of his seat. Then he realized who it was.

“Oh, hey Jan,” he greeted. Janet nodded in response. She glanced at the regulator.

“Made any progress?” she asked. Hank shrugged.

“You could say that. I know how to fix him and the suit. It’ll take a whole new regulator, of course, but that isn’t so hard. What I don’t understand, however, is how the Pym Particles managed to reduce Scott’s age, rather than shrinking him. I’ll have to study that further after we Scott back to normal.

Janet nodded in understanding. She herself was curious on how the particles had done it.

“You know, Hank,” she said, “you should take a break.”

The scientist shook his head. “The sooner we have Scott back, the better.”

“Come on, Hank, you can finish later. Just take a break for an hour or two. We’re watching Star Trek.”

Hank raised an eyebrow. “Hope doesn’t like Star Trek.” Then his eyes widened in disbelief. “Are you telling me that Scott likes it? I can’t miss this!”

He dropped everything he was holding and rushed out of the room. Janet followed smiled, having no doubt that Hank would never let Scott live this down.

The two scientists walked into the room during a fight scene. Scott, who had by this time crawled into Hope’s lap, ooed and awed as the men on screen fired their phasers, set to stun, of course. Hope looked mildly interested in the outdated graphics, but was otherwise just there for Scott’s sake, as he refused to leave her side, and would loyally follow her anywhere.

Janet noticed as they walked in that, while Hope had normal clothes on, Scott was still wearing his suit, as all he wore under it was a shirt and a pair of boxers. ‘We might have to do something about that,’ she thought.

Hope looked up at their approach smiled at her parents, who she had assumed come to take over for a little while. She was disappointed, though, when they both sat down beside her.

“Just thought we would join you guys,” Hank said casually, putting an arm over Janet’s shoulders. Hope glared at them for a few seconds before another smile spread across her face.

“And just as I was thinking that I was being relieved of babysitting duties,” she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. They then sat in a comfortable silence as the movie played.

‘We’re actually acting like a normal family,’ Janet mused, ‘isn’t that funny.’

She had no idea that the two other adults were thinking the exact same thing.

<><><><><><><>

After the movie ended, Hank and Janet returned to the lab to continue working on the regulator, leaving Scott and Hope alone once again. Despite his overwhelming abundance of energy earlier, Scott seemed content in curling up on Hope’s lap and falling asleep. Hope also would’ve liked to rest, but she decided it would be best to put Scott in a proper bed first.

So, Hope lifted Scott up and made her way upstairs. She walked into a guest room and laid him down, pulling the covers over his small frame. And, before Hope realized what she was doing, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Shocked with herself, Hope left the room.

‘Maybe I do have maternal instinct. Who would’ve guessed,’ she thought as she opened the door to her own room. Hope flopped down and almost immediately fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were wondering why I put Star Trek in...well, let me explain. So I read some comic a while ago, and Ant-Man is talking to Tony Stark, and he mentions the Kobayashi Maru, and gives the Vulcan salute. And Tony's just like "Oh, you're one of those." I just thought it was funny, and implemented it into my story. And yes, the cinematic universe and the comics aren't exactly the same, but screw it. Also, disclaimer: I also don't own Star Trek, in case you wanted to sue me for that. I hope to add another chapter to this every week or so, so stay tuned, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, after over three months, I've finally finished the underwhelming last chapter of this story, but, all the same, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Marvel.

Hope was woken up early the next morning by none other than her father. Groggily, she sat up.

"What is it, Dad?" she asked, irritated.

"I'm finished!" he told her triumphantly, holding up the now completed regulator. Hope's eyes widened unsure how to react. She was, of course, elated by the news, but, at the same time, she was kind of sad. Little Scott was a refreshing challenge, not to mention adorable. All things considered, however, she was glad just to have adult Scott back.

After dressing quickly, Hope made her way to Scott's temporary room. Gently, she shook him awake. The boy's eyes cracked open, and he smiled, happy to see his friend. After Scott got out of bed, Hope led him down to Hank's lab, where the latter and Janet stood waiting. After brief greetings, Hank explained the situation to Scott. The truth.

"You see, Scott," he began, "You're actually in the future, and currently called a superhero called Ant-Man."

Scott frowned, cocking his head in confusion. "Who came up with that name?" he asked, taking the 'you're in the future' thing in stride. Hank sighed in annoyance, as if he had had to answer the same question time and time again.

"I did," he said shortly, before continuing the story. "After an accident, a piece of equipment on your suit was damaged and malfuctioned, resulting in your current age," he finished in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So you can fix me?"

"Yes."

Excitedly, Scott asked him how to do it. Hank clipped the belt around the boy's waist and offered him the gloves and helmet. Eagerly, he slipped on the gloves and almost put on the helmet, but stopped suddenly. And, before anyone could ask him what the matter was, Scott sped straight into Hope's arms, hugging her tightly.

"Bye, Hope," he whispered.

"Goodbye, Scott, she replied in an equally hushed tone. After about a minute, Scott finally let go and picked the helmet up, placing it on his head. Then, he pressed the button, and his shape quickly grew into an adult.

After growing back, Scott immediately took the helmet off, a bewildered look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked. No one answered as they stared at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"What happened?" he asked again, and this time, Hope walked up and grabbed his hand, confusing the hero even more.

"Come on," she said, leading him out of the lab, "I'll tell you over breakfast."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, there you go. Sorry, I kind of wrote this in like half an hour after a sizable hiatus. It's short and simple, because I didn't want to overdo it in fear of never finishing at all. So, hopefully until the next fanfic, bye!


End file.
